Methods of transmitting data from at least one sensor to a control unit, in particular in connection with restraining systems, in which the data is transmitted using current modulation via a two-wire line from the sensors to a control unit in accordance with a predetermined format, are known from German Published Patent Application Nos. 101 14 504 and 101 49 332. The format of the data transmission provides a fixed assignment of parts of the value range available for the data transmission to the sensor values, a first part of the value range being used for sensor values, i.e., useful data, a second part for status and error messages, and a third part for sensor identification data. These parts are separated from one another and follow one another during transmission.
Furthermore, in many applications, in particular in connection with restraining systems, the use of pressure sensors, which are distributed in the vehicle and are connected via such an interface or another interface to a central control unit, is known.